One Love A Space Jam Romance
by twisted-demiise
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha faces his worst enemy, Michael Jordan, only to find himself deeply in love.


**One Love**

**A Space Jam Romance****c**

As Sasuke Uchiha, I knew I was the greatest of the great at basketball. I knew I could take anyone. I was cool. Cooler than Naruto and that despicable Michael. I hated him with all of my heart. I wanted more than anything to have a rematch ever since he beat me in my first game, but Naruto always told me to hold back. It was frustrating. Naruto was such a nerd, but there was nothing I could do. He was my best friend since first grade, when the ninetailed fox appeared.

"We can do this, Sasuke!" Naruto hollared from the other side of the court, dribbling the basketball. I threw up my hands as he passed the ball to me, successfully catching it and doing a super hardcore slamdunk, winning the game. As the coach yelled something to congratulate me on my nineteenth win in a row this season, I felt a crowd surround me, asking for my autograph.

Like the tsundere I am, I shook my head silently, leaving the building to stand outside for a moment. I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my basketball shorts and lit one, staring at the stars. Naruto rushed out behind me, slapping the cigarette out of my hand.

"You can't do that!" He gasped, stomping on it like it was on fire. Oh right. It was on fire. "Anyways, do you wanna like, get some icecream? The whole team wants you to go."  
"Nah.." I say cooly, shrugging as I begin to walk away. I have a reputation to keep up. I couldn't be seen with Naruto. "I'm gonna go home and do cool things."  
"Like what?" He tilted his head at me, making that one face I hated. His regular face.  
"I don't know. Maybe watch Sonic or something." I told him, turning around. "You know. The usual.  
"You're no fun, Sasuke.." Naruto pouted, turning away from me. "Maybe I'll come over after we get some icecream."  
"Okay." I nodded, walking to my sick car. It had flames on the sides.

I got home and turned on my computer to watch some Sonic, but first checked Facebook. There was a few messages from some people who were at the game but there was one that I didn't like. Michael Jordan. Had he been at my game?

_'Hahah! Nice job on your game Sasuke! One day you'll be able to play me again!' _I read it to myself, grinding my teeth in anger. He was such a nasty little man.. Like when you go to McDonalds and they forget your fries. That really steams my brocolli.

_'i could face u anytime u fricken punk if it werent for naruto'_ I decided to use the meanest words I could think of at the time, smiling in satisfaction. I waited for a reply, but it took him a while. A while meaning an entire episode of Sonic. How gross.

_'Well we can go anytime, buddy!'_ I screaming in rage, throwing my computer at the wall any watching it shatter. It didn't matter though. I could buy a new one since I was a basketball playing.

My doorbell rang and I stood up to get it, shaking in anger. I opened the door, creating a crack in the wall and gasping as I saw Sakura, my other friend.

"Hello, Sasuke!" She said cheerfully, smiling at me. "Naruto said you went home after the game. Are you feeling okay?"  
Naruto is a piss baby." I grunted.  
"I know." She only smiled again, coming inside. "Anyways, is your laptop on?"  
"I broke it." I admitted without emotion. I didn't care about that laptop. I didn't care about Naruto. I didn't care about Sakura. I definitely didn't care about Michael Jordan. He was the biggest piss baby. A raw chicken nugget bathed in rotten apple juice. Can apple juice even rot?

While I was thinking, apparently Sakura had left. Whatever. I laid on the ground, crying to myself. Why was I not good enough to defeat Michael Jordan..? Why..?

I dreamt about Michael Jordan and my first basketball match. I was a beginner and he looked down on me. He had beaten me, scoring 90 points when I had scored 4. I had cried myself to sleep that night and every day since. It had haunted me. I would never be a true professional until I could beat Michael Jordan, no matter what it would take.

"Hey, bruh." I woke up, Naruto sitting beside me. "I brought you some icecream, but you were asleep, so it's right there." He pointed next to me, but by now there was just a puddle of chocolate icecream on the floor. What the fuck Naruto.

I pushed him out the window, getting a spoon to eat the icecream off the ground. A guy like me takes what he can get. I let out a sigh as Naruto crawled back in, bringing a new laptop to me. I turned it on and went back on Facebook, seeing a message from Michael Jordan. No..

_'If you can take me anytime, lets go tomorrow night, five pm, bring your team!' _I grinned, determined. Naruto's mouth was wide open and he looked horrified.

"Y-You're not thinking about accepting this challenge, are you Sasuke?" He asked in fear. "You know you can't beat him, don't you..?"  
I picked Naruto up and drop kicked him across the room. "I can beat him!" I cried, standing over him. "We're gonna do this! This is my dream!"  
"I believe in you, Sasuke." He nodded, standing up. I walked back over the my laptop, typing in one single sentence.

_'come on and slam with my ninja clan.'_

There we were, at the stadium. Since it was me and Michael Jordan, everyone from everywhere was there. The Space Jammers vs. The Ninja Clan. This was happening. This was happening _now_. There's no going back.

You're Going Down by Sick Puppies blared and the crowd screamed eagerly. I took a drink of my water, glaring at Michael Jordan. He stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck mine out at him. Little did he know I was better now. I stood a chance against him. _I could win._

The game began and we were overwhelmed by the loud music and the screams of the crowd, but I was focussed. I had to win. I had to conquer him and his team.

"Come on and slam." Michael ran past me with the ball, doing a really cool slam dunk. I was taken by surprise at first, but immediately got back into the game.  
"Get your head in the game!" Chad Danforth shouted to his teammates. Everyone on the Space Jammers was really sweaty. But not us. Not the Ninja Clan. We didn't sweat until it was really intense.

The first quarter was over and I took a deep breath, taking a long drink to rehydrate myself. I looked at Michael Jordan smugly, squeezing my bottle until it broke, spilling water everywhere. He was signing autographs and smiling. Nasty.

Naruto rushed over to me, along with Sakura, who handed me a new water. I screeched like a raptor and threw it on the ground. "I didn't ask for your charity."  
"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-chan!" She cried, picking it up and walking away.  
"Look what you did, Sasuke!" Naruto scolded, slapping me and pulling Sakura back. "This might anger you, but you gotta treat people with respect! Would Sonic like you treating people like this?"  
"You guys are too slow, so heck yeah he'd like this!" I spat on the court, watchhing Sakura pick it up and put it in a plastic bag, where she kept with her all the time so she could keep my spit. Loser.

The next quarter began and I was out on the court, looking Michael Jordan right in the eye. He had.. Very pretty eyes, I could admit. No! I couldn't admit that! I had prettier eyes, damnit!

The round went well for me. I had scored, like, six points. I'm wonderful, aren't I? No wonder Sakura loves me so much! I don't like her at all though. She's just like Naruto. Worse, though.

The end of the round was nearing and Chad Danforth scored a few points. The crowd screamed in excitement and him and his boyfriend, Troy Bolton, began to kiss. Troy kissed him roughly, running with him and dribbling the ball. I rolled my eyes. Romance was for nerds.

The third quarter didn't go too well. The Space Jammers were winning somehow and even Naruto was beginning to lose hope. I wasn't and I wouldn't let anyone lose hope. We had to win. They knew I needed to.

"Win, you piece of trash." I did a backflip and kicked Naruto onto the court, singing our theme song. The rest of the team soon joined in, chanting, "Ninja clan, here we stand!" We would be okay. One more quarter before the end.

The last quarter was truly intense. It was the boiling point of the game and I still had a chance! "We can do this, Naruto!" I passed the ball to him, but it was intercepted by _him_. Michael freaking Jordan. He makes me want to eat a nasty happy meal and hate McDonalds. He makes me want to cry.

He spun in midair in slowmotion. That man is something else.. He.. He had a really nice butt, honestly. It looked nice and firm, like it could hold its own basketball..

I watched as he scored a point, unable to move. He was really attractive. Why hadn't I noticed before.. No.. No..! I can't fall in love with my rival! But it was too late. I was somehow madly into him.

The game was over and the Space Jammers had won by one point. Michael Jordan had won everything, including my heart. I wish I could space jam my heart into the ground where it belongs.

"You did good, Sasuke!" Naruto smiled at me, giving me a thumbs up. "I know we lost, but you came close!"  
"Thanks.."I breathed, staring at Michael Jordan. He walked over to me, giving me a high five.  
"Hey! Do you wanna come with me to get icecream?" He asked in his smooth voice. "You can bring your friends!" I looked at Naruto and Sakura standing behind me and nodded.  
"I-I'd love to, Michael Jordan." I replied.  
"You can just call me Michael, Sasuke." He put his hand on my shoulder guiding me to his car.

I sat in the front while Sakura sat behind me, breathing heavily. Naruto sat beside her, kicking Michael Jordan's seat like the five year old he was.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked, patting Michael's head and rubbing it. "I want icecream."  
"No, you small rodent." Michael laughed loudly, turing on the radio and putting on Space Jam. It was loud and wild, but I was enjoying it. I was in love already.

We got there, getting our icecream. I got my favorite flavor, chocolate, and Michael Jordan got a twist. Naruto got vanilla and Sakura sat under the table, eating anything I dropped. I talked to Michael, laughing at everything he said even if it wasn't funny.

After the icecream, we ended up going to the after party, which included McDonalds and Michael Jordan, so of course I'm in. Sakura had gone home and Naruto had stayed by my side, but eventually wandered around the hotel.

Who has a party at a hotel, you ask? Michael Jordan does, of course. It's a really nice hotel with a really nice bed. I would love to be with him on that bed.

Little did I know I would and it was very soon.

The crowd was beginning to clear and Michael was sitting on the bed. I was standing at the doorway, stretching before taking off my shirt. I was kind of tired and I always liked to take off my shirt. I also really wanted to impress Michael Jordan. It worked.

He laid on the bed, staring at me with his mouth open, licking his lips seductively. "Come on and slam... Sasuke.." He whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "Slam.. Slam my body.." I gasped loudly. What was happening?  
"A-Are you sure, Michael..?" I stuttered, walking over to him on shaking legs. "Are you really ready for this..?"  
"I've been ready since the beginning.." He told me softly, his eyes glimmering. He kneeled, carressing my face and kissing me, his body grinding against mine. "I love you, Sasuke.."  
"I.. Love you too, Michael.." I admitted, feeling him run his hands through my anime hair. "I never thought I would say this.. But.. I would love to slam.. I would.. Really like that." I smiled at him pinning him to the bed. My mood had completely changed and I was feeling like I had just gotten pop at McDonalds after paying for a water cup. I felt hardcore.

I'll admit, that night was wild. I don't think we used protection, which is never good, but I was lost in the moment. I was lost in Michael Jordan. After that night, we had went out for icecream, allowing Naruto to come along sometimes. He talked a lot though and sometimes I wanted to slam dunk him into the trash. I did one time actually. He cried for six days because he scraped his knee while getting out. Naruto is a weenie baby.

I woke up to a phone call one morning. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, looking at it. Michael Jordan? He never called me this early. I picked it up, worried that something had happened.

"Michael?" I asked in a tired voice, scratching my nipple. "Are you-"  
"Sasuke!" I was interrupted by a frantic voice, waking me up completely. He sounded so scared. "I'm two weeks late!"  
"On what?" I asked nervously, hoping he didn't mean what I thought he did. Oh no..  
"I-I haven't gotten my period.." He admitted, his voice quieting down. "I.. Think I'm pregnent, babe.."  
"W-What..!" I shouted, standing up. "You worried me! I thought you like.. Haven't been keeping up with Sonic!"  
"Of course I'm caught up!" He assured me, laughing. "I would never do that to you.. But.." He paused. "I need to move in.. I have a very important question to ask you. Can I come over?"  
"Yes, please do!" I jumped out of bed, throwing my phone across the floor and getting dressed. Right away, Michael Jordan was over, and as I opened the door, he was kneeling on the ground, looking up at me.

"Right here?" I began to unzip my pants, shrugging. "I mean, don't you wanna go inside first?"  
"Not that!" He giggled softly, pulling out a box and opening it. There was a ring inside. It was beautiful. It was a diamond carved in the shape of Sonic playing basketball. He took my hand and put it on my finger. "Sasuke Uchiha.. I love you.. I really do.. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. Do you wanna... Start our own Ninja Clan..?" He smiled up at me, tears in his eyes. Immediately, tears fell from my eyes.  
"Yes!" I shouted, picking him up and kissing him. "Yes...! I do..!"


End file.
